


I Love You

by yourbasicbitchsusan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Kinda sad Luke, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, boys loving boys, cake au, friends loving friends, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbasicbitchsusan/pseuds/yourbasicbitchsusan
Summary: ❝No, you're being a butt.❞❝When I meet you in real life you're going to love my butt.❞-The one where two best friends are about to meet each other for the first time but Calum literally dropped off the face of the Earth.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS A LOT, ENJOY

_ December _

 

 _[ 6:37 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_It's too fucking early for this Lucas, I want death.

 _[ 6:48 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Luke you fucking sloth, I'm grumpy. Talk to me.

 _[ 7:01 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You're a dick for not waking up, I revoke our friendship.

 _[ 8:24 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I wasn't waking up because you were bored, I like my beauty sleep.

 _[ 8:27 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _No amount of sleep will make you beautiful, Pukas.

 _[ 8:27 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Ok that was kinda mean, sorry. I love you !!!

 _[ 8:29 AM ]_ _L **ucas Pukas:**_  You lie.

 _[ 8:30 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I need to get ready for uni, talk to you later baby g <333

 _[ 8:35 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Ew, never call me that again. Bye lameass.

*

 _[ 1:14 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Guess who got promoted !!!!!

 _[ 1:18 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Not you.

 _[ 1:19 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Correct. I want to die I hate this job.

 _[ 1:19 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_But nooo, mum thinks this is 'good for me.'

 _[ 1:20 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Good for what, Mum? My never ending stress and depression? Think not.

 _[ 1:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Sounds like you're living your best life.

 _[ 1:23 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Ugh shut up why are we friends I hate you

 _[ 1:25 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Can we facetime I miss your ugly face

 _[ 1:25 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Ugly?? :(

 _[ 1:27 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _omg sorry typo. I meant **horrendous.

 _[ 1:28 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I'm so mean I'm sorry, can we facetime I'll be nice I promise

 _[ 1:25 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Unlikely but sure baby g

*

 _[ 2:58 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ You're kinda gorgeous but you're so mean it makes me hate you.

 _[ 3:03 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Stereotypical jock what can I say

 _[ 3:04 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ pffft a jock? You told me when you were in junior year you screamed when a ball neared your face because you already had too many of those late at night in your bedroom

 _[ 3:06 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _It was a joke! I didn't actually scream because of that, I screamed because I didn't want the ball to bruise my face.

 _[ 3:06 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _You're such a baby.

 _[ 3:07 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You're hurting my feelings Lukey :'(

 _[ 3:10 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Good you deserve it.

 _[ 3:11 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I kid, you're precious :) Are we still going to get married if we're single and forty?

 _[ 3:14 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I never agreed to that.

 _[ 3:16 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I can't wait!! Imagine me walking down the aisle, my adoring parents crying because their youngest son is marrying someone.

 _[ 3:17 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Hold up, if we get married why are we inviting your parents? I don't want stinky homophobes at my wedding.

 _[ 3:18 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Oh I was only inviting them to witness the horror on their faces muahaha

 _[ 3:21 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Remember when we first started speaking to each other online a few years ago and your parents thought I was a girl because you had me listed as baby as a joke and they flipped out and grounded you for a week when they found out I was, in fact, male?

 _[ 3:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Love that homophobia <3

 _[ 3:24 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_For real though, I'm glad you're out of the situation. That was messy & nasty.

 _[ 3:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ So am I, Jack's place is huge so that's always a bonus.

 _[ 3:24 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Plus no homophobes.

 _[ 3:22 PM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **Can't forget that.

*

 _[ 12:12 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Night, Calum.

*

 _[ 11:45 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Mali can be such a bitch sometimes ugh

 _[ 11:48 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  wtf Mali's amazing, why are you calling her a bitch?

 _[ 11:48 AM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **I like her better than you

 _[ 11:51 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Not in the mood, Luke.

 _[ 11:53 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_She told me to be careful around you because 'you never know' and then tried setting me up with her friend Harper. HARPER, LUKE.

 _[ 11:54 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I thought Mali liked me?

 _[ 11:57 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I think she just thinks it's weird for us to talk so much when we haven't met officially. Even though she's seen your face on facetime and knows you're not a forty year old man. I get she's trying to look out for me but she ALWAYS tries to get involved in my business and it's annoying as fuck.

 _[ 11:59 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_AND HARPER? Wtf was up with that? Harper is not emotionally stable when it comes to relationships and she told her that I agreed to a date? I don't know what's up with her lately but it's pissing me off.

 _[ 12:01 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_We've been texting and facetiming for two years, it's not like you ask me for nudes. We're friends ffs. You're literally my best friend and she has SPOKEN TO YOU before and she tells me to be careful like you're a freak?

 _[ 12:03 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _The Harper thing is fucked but with me she's trying to look out for you in her own weird way and I don't blame her. There's a lot of creeps on the internet Cal.

 _[ 12:05 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Yeah but you're not one of them. You can barely put on a seat belt in your car, you're not a killer or a sexual deviant or someone who kidnaps people. You're a dork, that's all.

 _[ 12:06 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _And it frustrates me how she thinks of you like someone who could be dangerous.

 _[ 12:06 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Sorry man, gotta go. I need air, talk later.

 _[ 12:08 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Be safe, text me if you need me.

*

 _[ 10:42 PM ]_ _**Lucas Pukas:** _ _ [ IMAGE ATTACHED ] _

_[ 10:44 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Here's a photo of my face because you still haven't messaged me back and you said my face makes you feel better sometimes.

 _[ 10:58 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Thanks mate, you're right your face does make me feel better.

 _[ 11:00 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Is it because I'm so handsome? :D

 _[ 11:03 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _No one even uses ':D' faces anymore, keep up Luke.

 _[ 11:03 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _D:

 _[ 11:04 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You're a dork.

 _[ 11:09 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I love you, goodnight you idiot.

 _[ 11:11 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ :DDD Goodnight

*

 _[ 8:51 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _CALUM I'M AT THE BEACH IT'S FREEZING

 _[ 9:03 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I CAN'T FEEL MY BALLS

 _[ 9:13 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_well why the fuck are you at the beach at nine in the morning?

 _[ 9:18 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ JACK MADE ME GO ON HIS MORNING RUN WITH HIM

 _[ 9:18 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _but he threw me in the ocean Calum :(

 _[ 9:21 AM ]_ ** _Calum <3:_ **Did someone film it?

 _[ 9:24 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _You're a dick, I seriously can't feel my lower region. Their frozen!

 _[ 9:24 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_*They're

 _[ 9:27 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Piss off, I'm allowed to make spelling mistakes when I've been attacked by frozen waves

 _[ 9:39 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Drying myself off and heading to class, text me later when you have some sympathy you animal

 _[ 9:45 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _class is boring text me instead !!

 _[ 9:49 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ No you're being a butt.

 _[ 10:04 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_When I meet you irl you're going to love my butt

 _[ 10:04 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Go away I'm trying to learn

 _[ 10:06 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_xoxo

*

 _[ 8:00 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_get this, I'm home alone and watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

 _[ 8:00 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I'm hardcore.

 _[ 8:06 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Luke text me back I'm scared Freddy's going to kill me in my sleep.

 _[ 8:31 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Just got out of the shower, my poor baby you're not dead right?

 _[ 8:39 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I hope not, you're the one I rely on for all my passwords.

 _[ 9:11 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum, if Freddy got you I just want you to know that I was only friends with you because you're hot and a football player. Also, I fucked your brother.

 _[ 9:15 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I don't have a brother.

 _[ 9:17 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I'm glad you're alive.

 _[ 9:18 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I forgot my email password can you remind me??

 _[ 9:21 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Nice try, I know that you never check your emails because you subscribed to a million different things and have been spammed since you were fourteen.

 _[ 9:22 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You just want to talk to me aww I love you too baby

 _[ 9:25 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I don't want to talk to you, you suck.

 _[ 9:28 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Actually I think you're the one that sucks more than I do.

 _[ 9:29 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Did you just make a gay joke?

 _[ 9:29 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Hilarious, you're hilarious

 _[ 9:32 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Actually I made a sex joke, but potato potato.

 _[ 9:34 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum you can't say that saying in a text message because it sounds like you're repeating yourself and you look stupid.

 _[ 9:35 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_POTATO POTATO

 _[ 9:40 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Goodnight, idiot 

*

 _[ 11:31 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_MORNING PUKAS

 _[ 11:46 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Is that still my name on your phone? Goddamnit Calvin

 _[ 11:50 AM ]_ ** _Calum <3:_ **I told you to never call me that again.

 _[ 11:54 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Yeah but when you get all angry your face is pink af, it's cute.

 _[ 11:55 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _No homo.

 _[ 12:01 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_No homo, you? You're all homo.

 _[ 12:05 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Not when it comes to you, not only are you straight but you also BULLY ME

 _[ 12:07 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You call me idiot all the time, you're the bully.

 _[ 12:11 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  I'm literally called Pukas Lucas in your phone.

 _[ 12:18 PM ]_ ** _Calum <3:_ **It's Lucas Pukas FYI

 _[ 12:19 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_And if I'm such a bully, what's my name on your phone?

 _[ 12:24 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _It's just Calum. A normal contact name.

 _[ 12:26 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I call bullshit.

 _[ 12:28 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _What did you put on the end of it, hmm? I know you love your emoji's Luke. Is it a poop emoji? Perhaps that stupid 'D:<' face you like so much?

 _[ 12:30 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Okay fine you're right. It's a poop emoji.

 _[ 12:26 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Knew it. Knew it. Knew it.

 _[ 12:24 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Stop boasting and facetime me you lard.

 _[ 12:26 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Lard? Upgrading from idiot I see, I'm honored. Do I get a discount for some chain store? Perhaps a bar of soap?

 _[ 12:29 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I'll see how I feel.

 _[ 12:31 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Fine, let's facetime.

 _[ 12:33 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Look at that, you just upgraded to a bottle of shampoo.

*

 _[ 12:02 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I can't believe we spoke for literally twelve hours

 _[ 12:04 M ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Eleven and a half technically, we had showers.

 _[ 12:09 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Mali just peeked over my shoulder and read the text message. She thought we were showering and showing each other our nakedness.

 _[ 12:11 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Rest assured Mali, I never show my showering nakedness before the first date.

 _[ 12:13 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I wish I had your standards. I just want a root.

 _[ 12:16 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas** : _fuckboi supremeTM

 _[ 12:20 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _You didn't even do the actual ™ sign, you're lame.

 _[ 12:21 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Sorry, I forgot I was talking to Mr Potato Potato

 _[ 12:39 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Left me on seen, rude bitch.

 _[ 12:48 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Goodnight bby boy xo

 _[ 1:03 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Goodnight, idiot.

 _[ 1:17 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Hey! That's my line!

*

 _[ 12:00 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS KAYLUM

 _[ 12:15 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME HEMMINGS

 _[ 12:16 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _It was autocorrect :(

 _[ 12:20 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Better be, Pukas.

 _[ 12:29 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Anyway, happy Christmas.

 _[ 12:31 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _'Happy Christmas', what are you, Harry Potter?

 _[ 12:33 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I fucking wish.

 _[ 12:40 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  I'm going to bed, Jack's making me wake up early for presents.

 _[ 12:49 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _10 points from Hufflepuff.

 _[ 12:54 AM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **Wait hold up

 _[ 12:54 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I'd clearly be in Gryffindor

 _[ 12:57 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ No way, you're an actual loyal ball of sunshine. You belong in Hufflepuff.

 _[ 12:59 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Gryffindors can be loyal too D:<

 _[ 12:59 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Whatever you say, Hufflepuff.

 _[ 1:00 AM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **You're obviously a Slytherin because you're MEAN.

 _[ 1:12 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Ravenclaws can be mean.

 _[ 1:14 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _A Ravenclaw?? You?

 _[ 1:18 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Did I fucking stutter, Pukas

 _[ 1:21 AM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **Don't swear, it's Christmas :((

 _[ 1:22 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Oh shit yeah I gotta sleep

 _[ 1:23 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Goodnight "Ravenclaw"

 _[ 1:26 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I hope you wake up with coal as your present.

*

 _[ 10:22 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Did you have a nice Christmas with Jack?

 _[ 10:24 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ No, honestly.

 _[ 10:24 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Ben showed up.

 _[ 10:25 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Wtf why did he invite Ben?

 _[ 10:28 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ He didn't. Ben was coming over to invite Jack to spend Christmas with him and my parents, imagine his surprise when I opened the door.

 _[ 10:33 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Did you throat kick him like I told you if he got shitty?

 _[ 10:35 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Nah, it's Christmas. I don't want to get them more mad at me, they're still family.

 _[ 10:26 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Balls.

 _[ 10:31 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I understand though I guess, family is family. So what did Jack do?

 _[ 10:34 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ He told him that he was fine hanging out with me and his family today. Then Ben got shitty and said Mum and Dad missed him and they had a right to see their son. Jack was furious and he said they had no right to see one son and not the other.

 _[ 10:35 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  Ben left.

 _[ 10:39 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_What the fuck

 _[ 10:39 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I'm so sorry

 _[ 10:40 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Also I love Jack, good for him. Good for you.

 _[ 10:41 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ Sorry your Christmas was shit.

 _[ 10:43 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Wasn't that bad. Jack made pancakes afterwards and we watched R.E.N.T

 _[ 10:46 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Legend.

 _[ 10:48 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Besides, I wasn't that upset today. I was still excited after our conversation over facetime a few days ago.

 _[ 10:50 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Yeah, same. Haven't been able to stop smiling the last few days. Two years, can you believe it?

 _[ 10:52 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Two years and you're finally flying down. The day before your birthday of all dates, we can spend your birthday together.

 _[ 10:55 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ I can't wait to insult you face to face.

 _[ 10:57 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Can't wait to see you, asshole.

 _[ 11:11 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Merry Christmas, Calum :D

 _[ 11:11 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Merry Christmas, Luke.

 

_ January _

_[ 12:00 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVE

 _[ 12:00 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ 'My Love' why do you only show me affection when you're drunk

 _[ 12:00 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Happy New Year bby boy <3

 _[ 12:42 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_*_

_[ 8:41 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I fucking hate New Years

 _[ 8:42 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I hate alcohol.

 _[ 8:45 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Poor Cal :(

 _[ 8:49 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Did you drink at all last night?

 _[ 8:52 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I mean a little, not very much.

 _[ 8:52 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Not enough to feel tipsy.

 _[ 8:54 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I don't care what you say Lucas, we're drinking on my birthday

 _[ 8:55 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _For your birthday I'll make an exception to drink.

 _[ 8:57 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Nawww!! Love you too

 _[ 8:58 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_On your birthday I'll drink too, we can have a drunken adventure

 _[ 9:01 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Oh boy, can't wait for that.

 _[ 9:03 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I don't like your tone, Hemmings. I promise that on your birthday I'll get absolutely wasted and we'll explore all of Sydney and eventually we'll probably end up fucking because of how drunk we are.

 _[ 9:15 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Luke answer me you bitch

 _[ 9:18 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Is it because I said we would fuck?? Aww Lukey don't be such a prude. All my exes say I'm amazing.

 _[ 9:19 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _You better be joking

 _[ 9:22 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _No, I can call them up if you want

 _[ 9:24 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _You know what I meant, idiot. Sex? With me. Sure that'd probably happen. Oh except for the fact you're straight.

 _[ 9:27 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Right.

 _[ 9:27 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Anyway didn't mean to get your knickers in a twist it was a joke

 _[ 9:28 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Still getting married though right baby boy??

 _[ 9:30 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Couldn't imagine walking down the aisle without looking at you Snookums

 _[ 9:31 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Pumpkin Pie xx

 _[ 9:33 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Honey cakes <3

 _[ 9:35 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _MALI JUST SAW YOUR TEXT AND FLIPPED OUT

 _[ 9:35 AM ]_ ** _Calum <3:_ **I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING

 _[ 9:36 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_"honey cakes?? What are you becoming"

 _[ 9:38 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_SHE GAVE FIVE BUCKS TO HER FRIEND W H A T

 _[ 9:48 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Lucas you're not replying

 _[ 9:50 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You can't have class already

 _[ 9:50 AM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _What could possibly be more important than me?

*

 _[ 8:01 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Calum do you watch anime?

 _[ 8:07 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Is this an Asian joke?? I'll block you I'm not even kidding.

 _[ 8:09 PM ]_ _**Lucas Pukas:** NO I'M SERIOUS._

 _[ 8:12 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  i don't get why everyone hates it, it's just like an animated show. Yeah it's in a different language sometimes but that's why english dub exists or jap sub.

 _[ 8:16 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I have literally no idea what you're talking about.

 _[ 8:09 PM ]_ _**Lucas Pukas:** D:_

 _[ 8:16 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_NOT AGAIN.

 _[ 8:17 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ <3333

*

 _[ 1:31 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I THINK I JUST SAW TROYE

 _[ 1:37 PM ]_ _**Lucas Pukas:** WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS HE IN BRISBANE HE DOESN'T HAVE A SHOW_

 _[ 1:39 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ IDFK BUT I'M IN THE BATHROOM SCREAMING

 _[ 1:40 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I'M CERTAIN IT WAS HIM

 _[ 1:42 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  I'M SO JEALOUS DID YOU TAKE A PHOTO

 _[ 1:43 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _NO I FUCKING RAN FOR MY LIFE, I CAN'T JUST GO UP TO TROYE SIVAN.

 _[ 1:44 PM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **I can't believe you saw him I'm shaking

 _[ 1:46 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_UR TELLIGN ME I CAN BARELY TYPE

 _[ 1:48 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I SAW HIM AND IT JUST BROUGHT ME BACK TO YOU FACETIMING ME FROM HIS CONCERT

 _[ 1:50 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_  his vocals have me weAK

 _[ 1:53 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_UGH HIS MIND

 _[ 1:57 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ we're such stan twitter fans

 _[ 1:58 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_For Troye Sivan I'll be anything he wants me to be.

 _[ 1:58 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I wished I lived in Brisbane

 _[ 1:59 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _Hey at least you don't live in Adelaide or Tas, no one ever goes there.

 _[ 2:00 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Poor Adelaide & Tasmania :(

*

 _[ 4:59 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _FOUR DAYS UNTIL YOU COME DOWN!!

 _[ 5:01 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ I'M SO EXCITED I LITERALLY BOUGHT ABOUT 10 PILLOWS FROM TARGET CAUSE I KNOW YOU LIKE YOUR PILLOWS

 _[ 5:10 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _yeah hey i actually wanted to talk to you

 _[ 5:11 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _i have some stuff going on i just need some space from people.

 _[ 5:13 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ including you.

 _[ 5:21 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Oh yeah. That's cool. No problem. Haha.

 _[ 5:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Are you okay? You've never wanted to have a break before.

 _[ 5:28 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I'm fine just need some space, I'll be fine in a few days.

 _[ 5:29 PM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_  **Okay :) Be safe. Text me if you need Cal.

*

 _[ 10:42 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Just spit it out Calum, I don't understand why you're acting like this.

 _[ 10:43 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Fuck you I'm not acting like anything

 _[ 10:43 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You started this not me

 _[ 10:43 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Started WHAT?

 _[ 10:45 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _You messaged me a few days ago and said you needed space out of nowhere and I was like alright whatever and then you messaged me tonight saying you wanted to cancel your flight?

 _[ 10:45 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Don't let whatever you're going through stop us from meeting Cal

 _[ 10:46 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ We've been wanting to do this for two years and we can FINALLY meet. FINALLY hug each other.

 _[ 10:48 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Look it's nothing to do with you. I just can't make it.

 _[ 10:50 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Well tell me why. Are you okay? Is it family stuff?

 _[ 10:53 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_No. Don't worry about it.

 _[ 10:55 PM ]_ ** _Lucas Pukas:_ I** will worry about it. C'mon, I want to help you. You've never acted like this before, not with me.

 _[ 10:56 PM ]_ **Calum <3: **Stop it.

 _[ 10:56 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Stop what? Caring for you? Oops it's too late.

 _[ 10:57 PM ]_ **Calum <3: **This isn't a joke. Just leave me alone.

 _[ 10:57 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I have been leaving you alone... Obviously not helping your mood now is it?

 _[ 10:57 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum you can trust me.

 _[ 10:58 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

 _[ 10:58 PM ]_ **Calum <3: **I don't know what's wrong with me. It's so stupid. Like it's not wrong by itself but.

 _[ 10:59 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:**_ I'm not supposed to do this, I'm not supposed to be feeling like this. I feel like a walking cliche.

 _[ 10:59 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I won't cancel the flight if you don't want me to. But by the time I tell you, you'll want to. I know it.

 _[ 11:00 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Nothing you could say could make me not want to see you.

 _[ 11:00 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Okay, here goes.

 _[ 11:04 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I've known you for two years and you've been the bestest friend I've ever had. You're there for me. Always. And I've always tried to do the same. I thought I loved how we were, I loved how close we were even when we didn't text for days. I loved our long facetimes. I remember the first time I saw you over the phone and I felt something, something different but I ignored it and now after knowing you more and more and knowing that you know me better than anyone the ignorance has come to bite me in the ass. You're going to hate me I know it, maybe not hate because you're so fucking nice and pure but you won't want to be friends. I can't stand that Luke I can't.

 _[ 11:07 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum... Please say it. I'd like to hear it.

 _[ 11:11 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_I love you.

 _[ 11:30 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ You've been my best friend for years, ever since we met online I knew that you'd be important to me. Somehow. How naive I was. It took me hours of texting and facetiming to develop the most pathetic crush on you and it took a tiny bit more than that for me to await your texts like a love-struck teenager. But six months ago it became more than that. It was when we were facetiming and god forbid you snorted when you laughed. It was so simple and you were giggling silly and I thought you were the most imperfect perfection I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. You were mine, my best friend. And I tried my hardest to pretend that I didn't love you and I'm sorry for that because I think it worked. I think you thought all I felt to you was friendship, worse yet you thought I would hate you? I couldn't hate you for anything least of all this. Basically what I'm trying to say is, I love you too.

 _[ 12:06 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum?

 _[ 12:29 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ That's cool it's been a long day, you're probably getting ready for the flight. I get it. And I don't want you to cancel at all. So, I'll see you soon? Okay? :) Goodnight Calum.

*

 _[ 7:30 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _I'm at the airport, where are you? Can't see you :)

 _[ 8:42 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum it's been an hour since your flight landed and everyone's gone. Did you miss it or?

 _[ 11:16 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Are you even coming...?

*

 _[ 10:48 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Well I've waited all day and now they're kicking me out, so guess that's a no.

 *

 _[ 2:51 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _It's been three days Calum... Is it because of what you said? Maybe because of what I said? If you really want to go back to normal we can try.

 _[ 3:30 AM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Please, Cal. I don't want to lose you.

_*_

_[ 12:21 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Alright at this point I just need to know if you're okay.

_ [ ERROR 583: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CONTACTED HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED OR CHANGED. ] _

_[ 12:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Wait what

_ [ ERROR 583: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CONTACTED HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED OR CHANGED. ] _

_[ 12:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _You can't be serious. Calum please tell me you didn't.

_ [ ERROR 583: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CONTACTED HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED OR CHANGED. ] _

_[ 12:30 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Fine! Whatever! Fuck you. I thought we'd at least be friends you selfish fucking asshole. You promised that we'd be fucking friends no matter what. Fuck you.

_ [ ERROR 583: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CONTACTED HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED OR CHANGED. ] _

_*_

 

_ February _

_[ 6:22 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Calum? Just checking to see if you're okay. Even if you're not there...

_ [ ERROR 583: THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CONTACTED HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED OR CHANGED. ] _

_*_

 

_ April _

_[ 11:11 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Hey, it's been a few months, felt like years to be honest. But. I just wanted to let you know that you're still important to me, and I'll always be here if you need me. Goodnight, Calum. - Luke.

 _[ 11:17 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Luke? Oh my god, hi.

 _[ 11:17 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Calum?

 _[ 11:20 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_Shit, no. Sorry. It's Mali. His sister. Do you remember me?

 _[ 11:25 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**  _Oh, Mali. Yeah, of course I do.

 _[ 11:30 PM ]_ _ **Lucas Pukas:**_ Would it be too much to ask to put Calum on?

 _[ 11:35 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3: **_You have no fucking idea, Hemmings.

 _[ 11:36 PM ]_ _ **Calum <3:** _I live in Sydney now, can I see you? We need to talk. It's important.

*

Luke was freaking out.

To be fair, however, if he was meeting Calum he would be sweating profusely through his clothes. The thought of meeting Mali just brought on anxiety and confusion. They had always liked each other, sure. But Calum and him didn't communicate  _at all_  anymore; he thought Mali would've shrugged it off and moved on. But now she wants to see him? To discuss something important?

What was so important it couldn't be discussed in a phone call or a text?

Then Luke saw her across the park, sunlight catching Mali's hair beautifully, she kind of looked like an angel with the lighting and all; if Luke was attracted to girls he would've been star struck. Sure, whenever he facetimed Calum and she showed up she looked pretty, but cameras didn't do her justice. But as she got closer Luke could see how grim her expression looked, how miserable.

Luke waved to the girl and closed the spare extra distance so that they were standing comfortably apart. "Mali! Hey, it's nice to see you," he greeted, trying to keep the awkward atmosphere from enveloping them with a hug.

Mali returned the gesture weakly, giving him a smile as well although it looked watery, "Yeah, you too."

The blond boy frowned slightly, "You alright? You look..." Like shit, "tired," He tried, noticing the deep dark bags under her eyes and her light makeup was smeared with tear streaks. Luke's anxiety grew at her expression and how it seemed to drop, looking more guilty.

She shrugged slightly, "Haven't been sleeping. Look, Luke, I need to tell you something important."

 _Yeah, okay. He could do this. It could be anything, she might need help. Oh my god, what if she's pregnant?_ Luke's brain was sorting through all the possible news at a mile a minute before Mali whispered, "It's about Calum."

Luke froze and his throat constricted tightly. He had hoped Calum wasn't the important news they had to talk about, but really, why else would  _his sister_ call him here? God, Luke's probably going to hear all about why Calum hates him now and that he's happier without him. Luke looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking so he hid them behind his back to keep Mali from seeing.

Mali sat down on the swings and Luke followed suit, not wanting to seem guilty or god forbid, pathetic. She really was a nice girl and Luke didn't want to seem like more of a loser than he already was so she could tell Calum all about how gloomy Luke was acting.

Pathetic.

The girl took a deep breath and stuttered out her next words nervously, "I-I've never told anyone this before, everyone already knew, I—" Mali broke off, her words were getting strangled because of the obvious panic settling within her.

"Mali, hey. It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No. You deserve to know, you've been messaging him thinking-thinking he didn't want..." Mali trailed off once more and now Luke was starting to really freak out. What the hell happened?

"Mali?" He whispered, reaching his hand out to console her shaking ones, a gesture of kindness and safety—That's what Ben always told him back when he was a decent human being, ironic—and waited patiently for her to spit out her next words.

After an agonizing few moments, Mali choked out three sounds. Words and names to anyone else but all Luke could hear was a series of noise from her lips that didn't quite make sense, "Calum... Calum died."

Luke retracted his hand like he was bitten, it was a reflex, he couldn't help it. His eyebrows furrowed deeply in confusion as he tried to puzzle the concept in his head. Calum. Dead. Calum. Not alive. He sounded like an idiot in his head, let alone if he actually started talking.

Mali continued making meaningless noise, but it seemed to be stronger, like the hardest part for her was over and she was more confident, "He was murdered in January, A few days before his birthday. By muggers." She finished, closing her eyes, squeezing them tightly as if she wished it would go away when she opened her eyes.

Luke's frown loosened, as he finally took in the meaning of the words, the finality of them. The terrifying reality. "What?" He whispered, or maybe he shouted, Luke couldn't tell.

Mali looked away, "We didn't find out for weeks, and then there was an investigation, so his phone was taken..." she winced, looking apologetic, "and we, uh... we couldn't bury him-" She cut herself off when her eyes met Luke's wide ones. Luke couldn't feel anything other than a numb stabbing in his stomach, it was making him feel nauseous.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

Luke shook his head rapidly and stumbled from his seat, tripping over his feat as he tried to create distance from Mali, from what she was saying, from everything that had happened or will happen. "I need to, um." His breathing was growing more and more sporadic, "Sorry for dragging you out here. I need to go." Luke spat out, looking around to try and remember from which way he came. Details were foggy.

The next words physically hurt him to say but he couldn't just leave her after a bombshell like that, she was hurting too, "I'm sorry for your loss," Luke ground out dully before taking off in the other direction. Behind him he heard Mali call out but it didn't matter, nothing mattered because this was just a cruel joke or something. Or a dream. A dream, yes. He's had enough of those about Calum lately so this shouldn't be any differently.

Calum. Calum. Calum.

*

It felt like centuries when Luke finally opened his front door. He was drenched in rain, dripping all over the carpet—as if the universe really wanted to rub the 'fuck you, Luke' in—and he raced towards his room before Jack could even get a look at him.

And Luke found articles. Articles, and news reports, and crying communities all over the internet regarding the murder investigation of the twenty one year old Calum Hood. Luke found appointed court dates of two boys who were also teenagers named Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin with suspected to prison for his murder. And then he saw the warning label of explicit pictures, he saw the label warning people not to click on it if they couldn't handle pictures of dead bodies.

Luke really didn't want to fucking click on it.

He clicked on it.

Luke spent the next thirty minutes sobbing and throwing up in the shower, with the water only turned on cold so he could feel something other than the constant wailing of his heart and limbs in protest of him moving. Then Luke could hear footsteps coming into the bathroom, and he tried to imagine what Calum's footsteps sounded like.

Then he saw the bullet through Calum's skull flash in his mind and he puked again and crumbled against the bathtub. Jack rushed over to him and held the sobbing boy against him, a thumb stroking his bicep lightly, like a feather touch.

Jack didn't even ask why he was crying, he just let Luke weep and snivel into him and mutter stupid sayings like 'It's okay', and 'I love you'. The latter made him whimper and try to shove away from the older boy.

"He's gone, Jack," Luke mumbled into his brother's shoulder, wet tears replacing dry ones instantly. He began hiccuping painfully because he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't get his breathing right.

"Who?" Jack asked, still rubbing circles comfortingly into Luke's skin. It began to burn, but Luke welcomed it. Luke would welcome that wasn't numbness and the pain of losing Calum right now.

Luke ignored his question, "He never answered my calls." He mumbled, the shirt muffling his mouth probably making Luke's words sound incoherent, "The things I thought about him..." He choked out painfully, shutting his eyes firmly to momentarily stop the tears.

His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been smoking for decades—Calum smoked, he said it was to relieve stress. Luke almost helped him quit, he was so proud of him and he could tell Calum was proud of himself too—"I love him. And he's dead. It hurt less when I thought he hated me." Luke's whole body began to shake and he couldn't breathe again. Calum was his, Calum was the one person that made everything go away and now when he needed him most, when Luke's world was crashing down in front of him, Calum wasn't here. Calum wouldn't be here ever again because he's fucking dead and now Luke feels dead too.

"Jack," he cried out desperately, not knowing what else to say as he desperately clutched to him. As he desperately clutched to comfort, to warmth.

"Shh, I got you."

"He told me he loved me."

*

 

_ July _

Luke didn't know what the hell he was going to say, he felt stupid. But he could see why people did this, even just being around him—or whatever the hell was left—comforted him a little and made the whole situation not seem as hard.

"Hey."

Jesus, he was already fucking this up.

Luke started at Calum's headstone trying to ignore how heavy his heart felt as he looked at the words.  _Calum Thomas Hood. 1996-2018. A son, a brother, a savior._ It wasn't enough, although he was all of those things—and especially the last to Luke—they didn't mention that Calum snored obnoxiously, the tombstone didn't mention that Calum never slept with socks on because his feet got itchy, it didn't mention that Calum was more than 'a son, a brother, a saviour' he was everything good and pure in this world and now he was gone and the world seemed to grow worse with every passing day, every passing minute.

"It's Luke," He said awkwardly. This was awkward and although Luke had seen enough movies to know what he should be doing, nothing prepared him for seeing a slab of unforgiving cold stone. Before, Luke could imagine this was Calum he was talking to, now he couldn't pretend anymore. It was just words and stone.

Luke cleared his throat, "Um, it's nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting for this for years," He gave a nervous laugh and crouched down so he was at similar height with the tombstone, "I'm sorry I didn't come when I found out, I wasn't ready at all. Everything hurt."

God, this was harder than it sounded.

Luke inhaled sharply, "Everything still hurts."

He reached out and touched the headstone hesitantly, as if by touch alone it would crumble and no trace of Calum would exist. Luke sucked in another breath as the last few months played in his head, all the pain and the longing and decided to start with, "The trial was last week, for the guys who killed you. They were found guilty."

Luke felt so cold, the wind whipped around his minimal bare skin as he continued to reminisce and choose out his words carefully, just in case Calum was listening. Just in case. "Jack tells me that it's good, justice for you. But isn't justice supposed to feel good, Cal? Yes, they're in jail for twenty years or so but your life was worth more than that."

He remembered Calum's smile, his crinkles near his eyes when he laughed. He remembered his obscure taste in fashion but loved every outfit he wore. He remembered Calum's eyes. Luke gave the tombstone a soft, sad smile, "Your life was worth every treasure ever found, every star born."

"Mum called me this morning," Luke started, swallowing, "Said she was slowly 'coming to terms with my lifestyle', said if I want to live with her again I can." The thought of Luke living with his parents again was laughable and when she called him, Luke burst out in bitter chuckles and hung up. It was the final push that made Luke see Calum, he booked a flight to Brisbane and booked a hotel for the night. The cost didn't matter, all that mattered was that Luke was meeting Calum.

"Calum, I'm not sure if I can live in general," Luke laughed pathetically, running a hand over his face, "God, I know how messed up that sounds; how sad and stupid... But you were there for everything," his voice cracked on the last word before he recovered quickly, "Everything that mattered anyway and now, nothing matters because you're not here. I don't have anything to share with you," he muttered dejectedly.

Tracing Calum's name on the tombstone, Luke straightened slightly and released a tense laugh, "I was so mad at you. I thought you ghosted me and then I found out you had been dead for months. All this rage came out of me and it wouldn't stop, Calum." Tears began to well in his eyes, "You left me, _twice_."

"I was angry you died, I was angry you weren't coming back and I was furious you made me fall in love with you and got yourself killed."

His hands were shaking now and Luke tried to still them but to no avail, he supposed it didn't matter. He was my himself talking to a slab of stone, "I thought I hated you for it," Luke whispered, voice guilt-ridden.

Now, for the real reason Luke came here. He was nervous, shaking rapidly from head to toe. Because after he did this, he won't really have any dignity, but if he did this and it came true.

If it came true, it was almost a dream. The tiny hope in Luke's life that was so unrealistic if Calum were here he'd laugh at him for it. But still, what did Luke have to lose? He already had lost everything that mattered to him. Except for Jack. Jesus, what would Luke have done if it weren't for Jack? "It's a long shot, so long it's microscopic," Luke began uncertainly, "But, please... don't be... dead," He gritted out sadly. "Come back to me, we could be happy Calum. Happy."

The amount of times his voice had cracked talking to Calum right now was insane, the tombstone might as well have labelled him as a pubescent teenager.

"We were happy, but if you come back we can be happy together. Just like we're supposed to be."

Luke's breath shuddered as he imagined seeing Calum smile again, "I need you." He whimpered, tears started flowing down his face silently but he couldn't stop them. Calum was here—sort of—and Luke couldn't stop the feeling of joy due to meeting him—sort of—for the first time and the absolute despair at not being able to see him smile, hear his voice or feel his touch. It hurt. It ached. It stung.

"That's what I wished for this year since I found out, on every 11:11 wish I wished that you would come back. Did you know you told me you loved me at 11:11?" Luke laughed slightly, taking his hand off the tombstone to wipe his tears away, "Like that itself was a wish. Ironic, I know."

"So I'm hoping that this wish would be extra special considering it's my birthday."

This was it. This was his one shot. To whatever God or spirit or whatever the fuck was out there to listen to him; to defy the laws of science and logic and bring back the one thing that could save the universe, Luke's universe. Calum. Taking another deep long breath—At this point, Luke was surprised he wasn't hyperventilating from breathing in so much—he prepared himself to let out the words, "Come back."  _Jesus Christ, get it together._ "I don't care what force is out there or if you're sitting comfortably in Hell, where you inevitably ended up, you bully." Luke joked lamely, "I don't care where you are, but you have to come back because it's my birthday and I want you!"

Luke was aware he sounded like a petulant, entitled child throwing a tantrum but he couldn't help it. Wishes had always been his thing. He wished for someone to love, and Calum had entered his life. He wished to be accepted by his family and Jack welcomed him. He wished for Calum to love him back and he did—slowly, but he got there. So all Luke needed, was this one wish. It was stupid, and pointless but it could work. Somehow. And Luke was so enthralled with watching the stone and pleading with his eyes, pleading with his soul, that he didn't notice the tanned boy behind him—the one with letters tattooed into his hand, the one that was lying with his back on the tree with a sad expression watch him from a distance.

And sure enough, Luke's wish wasn't fulfilled. Luke took a last, desperate look at the tombstone and said the three words that would stay by him, but also haunt him forever.

"I love you."

**_ THE END _ **

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo writing this story made me cry sjsjsjsj and yeah that was calum at the end, picture him as alive or as a ghost idc that's entirely up to you. i'm not even sure if i liked the way this panned out but oh well, it's better than my other stories ( dialogue has always been more my thing so this was a walk in the park ) anYWAY, i love you lots and thank you i know this is short but eh, it wasn't supposed to be long. besides it was like 7k which is alrightish. hope you liked it x


End file.
